Come What May
by imoliverwood
Summary: Harry mets girl, Harry falls for girl, girl falls for Harry, girl belongs to Draco. Oh the agony!
1. Chapter One

I rate this R because there's stuff in it that will rated R.  
  
None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me nor ever will because I am just a poor.  
  
Please read and review.   
  
Thanks a lot and happy reading!!!  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the corner of his room at number four Privet Drive. He had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts and it was by far his worst. He had been through so much emotional trauma at the school, but none of it could add up to what he was feeling now.   
  
He had never felt this heart breaking pain before. He was emotionally worn out and he didn't wanted to face anyone, friend or enemy. All Harry had learnt to do was cry or drink. He would write to his friend, Ron, asking him to send a bottle of the hardest liquor he could find. Drinking seemed to ease the pain but only for a short while.  
  
Harry looked out his window, hoping in the back of his mind that he might see Hedwig. She had been gone for days, but Harry couldn't blame her. If he could, he would fly away from himself forever. He was beginning to grow sick of himself.  
  
Harry crawled into his bed and took a swig of his half emptied bottle of Jim Beam. He laid his head down on his pillow and the tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
Why did she have to go? He thought to himself. She was perfect. The tear sung his eyes. Please come back my Love. His heart was feeling heavy and it ached painfully. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He let out a heavy moan and began to weep heavily. He dug his face into his pillow to muffle his sound.  
  
Then, Harry heard it. Dudley, was standing outside of he's room. He was mimicking Harry's crying. "Listen to the big baby. Does Harry not feel loved? Aw poor little cry baby, Harry."  
  
He could feel the anger in him burn his ears. He was tempted to hex Dudley into the next world but he could bare to suffer the consequences. Instead, Harry took his bottle of Jim Beam and threw it at the door. He could now hear Dudley's fat feet carry him downstairs at a fast pace. Not even this made Harry feel a slight bit of happiness.  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling, tears still running down. His life was feeling like nothing but a big waste.   
  
He was ready to die.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, and memories began to flood his mind. Memories of the time he first really noticed here.   
  
The thoughts were making him ache even more. Harry looked outside his window and into the blue sky. The memories of Bianca were floating back… 


	2. Chapter Two

I rate this R because there's stuff in it that will rated R.  
  
None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me nor ever will because I am just a poor.  
  
Please read and review.   
  
Thanks a lot and happy reading!!!  
  
-------------  
  
It was the summer before Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and he was spending the remaining weeks at his friend Ron's house. This year it seemed to be much more fun then the other summers he's spent with them. Fred and George finally decided that Ron and Harry were old enough to sneak out of the house with them and go to different parties that fellow classmates were throwing.   
  
Harry and Ron were having a blast. Especially since there were girls at these parties. Both boys had taken a higher interest in them recently and they found it easy to pick up on them. Well at least Ron did, Harry on the other hand didn't rush any of them. When the other boys asked why, Harry would simple say none of them were his type and probably only wanted him for his scar.  
  
The end of summer was drawing nearer and that meant Lee Jordan's huge party was nearing closer. Lee had been throwing this end of the summer party since his fourth year and it was by far the best party of the summer.  
  
The boys were anxiously awaiting this day, and when it finally came, they told Mrs. Weasley that they would be sleeping over at Lee's house. Mrs. Weasley, being completely oblivious, was more then happy to get rid of the four boys.  
  
Several hours later, Lee's party was packed with drunken young witches and wizards. Harry and Ron were sitting in the corned of the living room. Ron was drunk, and telling Harry that he could get any of the "pussy" in the room. Harry wasn't quite paying attention. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Ron.  
  
"You know Harry," Ron put his arm around him, "Do you know what Hermione would say if she were here?"  
  
"I don't know Ron? Would it be that she would tell McGonagall?"  
  
"She would, wouldn't she?" Ron chuckled to himself; "do you know who I want to get drunk? Hermione. That would be wicked."  
  
"Yeah Ron, the greatest." Harry got up from where he was sitting. He was beginning to feel sick and needed to find a bathroom.  
  
There were so many doors in Lee's house, Harry just opened each one he went by. After walking into several teenaged witches and wizards doing bad things, Harry was at the last door in the hallway. Which he was hoping this was the bathroom.   
  
Just as he was turning the doorknob, someone on the other side flung the door open and pulled him in. The room was completely dark, and Harry was unable to see whom it was that pulled him inside but now he was so sick, he fell to the floor, "You told me you would knock first. I can't believe you would be just walking in like you almost did. What if someone was in here?" It was a girl talking to him, "Oh never mind that, you're late. Do you have any idea how long I've been wait?" Harry was about to answer but she kept talking, "I can't believe you would leave me here with these people! It's bad enough I have classes with some them. Well I made more then enough money for you." She pulled out her wand and muttered, lumos.  
  
Harry looked around and saw he was in a bedroom. He also got a good look at who was talking to him. It was the beautiful Slytherin girl he often saw with Draco Malfoy. She was wearing just a few undergarments. "I don't think I'm who you are waiting for." Was all he could say.  
  
"Shit!" She was covering herself with a blanket now, "How the hell? I mean? How much do you have? No! Leave! I'm done for the night!"   
  
"Ok, just let me get up." But he ending falling over again.  
  
The girl ran over to Harry, "Get up now! You need to leave!" She began tugging on Harry but he was to heavy for her petite body, "Damnit, come on."  
  
Harry slowly got up to his feet, "Sorry, it's just I'm feeling a little weak." He took a look at the girl again, "What are you doing here silly?!" He chuckled at himself.  
  
"Christ you're shit faced drunk!!" She tried pushing toward the door, but he only fell again.  
  
"Opps! Don't you hate it, I mean just hate it when that happens deary?" Harry laid on the floor a bit longer.  
  
"Get up you fool! Now!" Somehow the girl had managed one last time to get Harry up to his feet.  
  
"Nice meeting you!" He was shoved of the bedroom and he stumbled to the floor of the hallway.  
  
Harry pushed himself up from off the floor. He saw Malfoy coming in his direction with an evil grin on his face. Harry tried his best to ignore him, "Hope you paid well Potter." Malfoy said passing him.  
  
Harry was unable to reply but instead fell back down. He turned around to see where were Malfoy was going and noticed the door he just fell out of slam shut. He pondered going back but instead found the floor a nice place to sleep for the night. 


End file.
